Currently, color planar display technologies such as LCD, OLED, etc. all treat color pictures as if they are a pixel array made up of limited pixels. The display panel of LCD and OLED is a pixel array made up of pixels which are independent of one another. At the same time, each pixel consists of three adjacent, relatively independent red, green, and blue pixels. When the three primary colors of red, green, and blue differ in value, the pixels will display different colors.
The existing display terminal is comprised of three major components, a master control unit, a display driver, and a display panel. Upon powering up, the master control unit completes the initialization of all driver circuits; then the master control unit forwards all display data that it has received to the display driver, which processes the display data, outputs the corresponding voltage, and lights up the corresponding pixels in the display panel. While processing the display data, e.g., performing gamma adjustment, for many display panels, the relationship between the driving voltage/electric current coming from the display driver and the grayscale of display on the display panel is nonlinear. Through gamma adjustment, the linear display of RGB data is converted to a nonlinear display of RGB data on the display panel so that the display panel can correctly display the grades of the linear display data.
Generally speaking, each special display panel has only one corresponding gamma correction value which is provided by the manufacturer. Once the display panel and the display driver are assembled into a display module, the gamma correction value in the display driver will not change.
When manufacturing display panels, the display quality of different batches or different display panels in the same batch may differ due to the different production techniques. When these display panels are made into different display terminals, the display results of these display terminals may be completely different even though the identical display data source is used. Some display terminals look more reddish, some appear more bluish, and so on. To solve this problem, the current technology can only resort to raising the manufacturing standard of the display terminals as much as possible while minimizing the variation in production technique, which, to a great extent, increases the product cost of the display terminals.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an easy-to-operate, low-cost color correction system and methods to solve the problem of display inconsistency.